


steal his egg

by finelyagedlemons



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Crack, Gen, ha it's funny because that's what you do to an egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finelyagedlemons/pseuds/finelyagedlemons
Summary: minato's trying to maintain eye contact but his gaze keeps flicking down to the egg. he wants it





	steal his egg

**Author's Note:**

> undeniable canon

a normal day in hagakure ramen shop. school has ended and the usual bunch of teenagers have shuffled in for their fix of those savory noodles. minato and kenji are sitting in their usual seats, having reached a rather intense moment in their conversation. however, minato is having a harder and harder time focusing on what kenji is saying when he's so hungry and kenji hasn't even touched his egg yet.

minato's trying to maintain eye contact but his gaze keeps flicking down to the egg. he wants it

kenji looks tense. a thought crosses his mind. three options open up before minato

>leave him be  
>strike up a conversation  
> **steal his egg**

minato's heart races. the choice is clear. his craving for egg is insatiable. he will not rest until this egg is his.

kenji's eyes narrow suspiciously. he's onto him. minato is sweating. his hand twitches once

kenji, not breaking eye contact, pulls his bowl towards him, subtly, just a little bit. minato gasps almost imperceptibly

minato with catlike reflexes darts for the egg. kenji's eyes widen in primal fear. the egg is gone from his bowl. it's minato's egg now.

he has stolen the egg. in the back of his mind, orpheus murmurs _holy shit_

**Author's Note:**

> he has succeeded. his power is immense


End file.
